Seduction
by Kanii
Summary: rated R for a reason....who would have thought?!?! draco and hermione?!?!
1. Hermione

Chapter One:Hermione  
  
I looked at the letter before me.  
  
"Hermione Granger, we are please to inform you this year that you are a prefect for Gryffindor, because of your academic efforts and excellence."  
  
My smile widened as I read this letter. Then it disappeared as I read on.  
  
"As a prefect, you will be expected to share a room with your other fellow prefects. Your room partner is Draco Malfoy, the prefect for Slytherin. Working together, you two shall be expected to maintain control in the hallways and escort the new first-years to their dormitories. You shall be role-models for your fellow classmates and be expected to keep up with your classwork as well."  
  
"This is going to be an interesting year..." I muttered, as I took one of my curls and twirled it around my finger.  
  
~*W*~  
  
The next day, I boarded the Hogwarts Express. I regretted this action as I ran into him.  
  
"Hey Mudblood! I see that not even several summers are enough to change your disgusting look. Then again, you are nothing but a dirty mudblood... I look forward to this interesting year we will be sharing. Don't you?"  
  
I looked up at him and regretted that also. He had changed a lot. His pale blond hair fell in light strands against his soft gray eyes... His body was much more buff and if you stared at him long enough, you could even make out the muscles that were making an outline against his robes. He grew at least 2 inches and now he was at least one head taller than me. I looked at my shoes. They shall get a nice good cleaning when I get to Hogwarts.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, I felt his hand having a firm grip on my chin, lifting my head up towards him.  
  
"Speak when you are spoken too, Mudblood!"  
  
His eyes lit up as he stared at me and smirked. I was tempted to smack him, then thought better of it. The only thing I could think of was the skin contact. I felt my knees weakening and I was afraid they would give in any second...  
  
I had to get out of his grasp. For my own sake that is. I grabbed his wrist, trying to loosen his grab on my chin. He let go, only to grab my wrists and twist it back behind me. I winced at the pain. Some Romeo he turned out to be.  
  
"Let me go!" I cried.  
  
Suddenly, in the distance, we could hear Professor McGonagall's voice in the distance. "What's going on here?" she shouted. We could here her footsteps getting closer to the compartment. Then he did the unexpected. He bent over and pushed his lips against mine, drowning out my cries.  
  
I tried to push away from him. I was getting close to confessing my love for him. Not a pretty sight. My fingers touched his toned chest and my knees gave in. I collapsed into him and he smiled at this. I felt his strong arms encircling around my waist and lifting me up against him, until our pelvis' met.  
  
I gasped. Well, what the hell did you expect me to do? Damn those freakin' horomones! I wanted him badly. Instead, I struggled against him until he let me go. Then I started running out of the compartment to try to find Ron and Harry, all the while, feeling his eyes on me. 


	2. Draco

Chapter Two:Draco

I watched her go. It was fun while it lasted. I looked into her eyes and saw how scared she was. Her eyes were beautiful though...What the hell am I saying? She is a god damn mudblood. A summer with no sex is hell. That can be the only explanation why I thought that mudblood had nice eyes.

I heard footsteps approaching and McGonagall appeared before me.

"Well, how did I do?" "She" asked.

The Polyjuice potion wore off and Crabbe stood before me. It was his idea to look like a professor and pick on "the Dream Team".

"You didn't do good enough! The only thing you did was chase her into my arms!"

I looked at myself aghast. Kissing Hermione and setting off my hormones was definitely not part of the plan.

"Uh...a girl was in here?"

"Yea...Pansy Parkinson."

Slow witted fool. It would take him days to realize I lied to him, only to not remember this conversation. That was the great thing about having Crabbe and Goyle. They did all your dirty work so willingly.

"MY wittle Pansy?!?!"

Big mistake. Crabbe had a thing for Pansy. A rather BIG thing for her.

"Yea. She came in looking for you."

"Oh."

"She ran into your arms?!?!?"

"..."

"I will get you for that!!! I shall punish you!"

"Whatever you do..." I pleaded with him, "Don't make me spend the night with a filthy Mudblood like Granger..."

"That's exactly what I shall do!"

"Well...if you are going to be that nasty...We are only going to spend the night in separate beds...right?"

"Hmmm..." Then he grinned.

"No. You shall take Granger's virginity..."

It was way too easy to use Crabbe and Goyle as pawns in this game. But I wondered how many moves it would take before I get Hermione to play into my arms.


End file.
